Daughters
by AzulaTano
Summary: A series of one shots that form a story about the hilarious adventures and dramatic origins of the Blackwell girls.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter is really short, but it is more of just an intro.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Saturdays.**

**Daughters Chapter 1**

Dr. Miranda Grey sat at her work station, tinkering with a prototype for a new particle acceleration ray.

And although Deadbolt was not activated, as he was not in a prime state, the security system should have been. Through the erie silence, Miranda slowly stood up. Grabbing her gun she swung around, pointing it directly at the intruder.

"Abbey?" Miranda gasped. "What are you doing here?'

"I came to see my older sister, even if I nearly got frost bite on the trip down here," Abbey laughed.

"Abbey, get out of here. Now," Miranda growled. "Unless you are here to turn yourself in,"

"Turn myself in? Why can't we be civil?" Abbey asked.

"Because you are a criminal!" Miranda snapped.

Abbey stepped closer to her. "Mir, I didn't come here to argue. I came for your help," she said.

"Excuse me? Help? I am not going to bail you out again!" Miranda shouted.

"I am not asking you to get me out of jail, I am asking you to take care of something for me," Abbey whispered. "Well somethings".

"So I am cleaning up your mistakes again?" Miranda asked, trying to stay calm.

"I-Its more complicated than that," Abbey sighed.

"How?"

Abbey took her sister by the arm, leading her into the next room. "You two, stop it!" she yelled upon seeing her two little girls fighting.

They both stopped and looked up at her. One toddler had dark, black hair like her mother, the other, a bright orange red.

Miranda leaned toward Abbey, "So, who fathered these mistakes?"

**Thanks for reading this far, R&amp;R! Anyone have any ideas for names, normally I have no problems coming up with names but I am really stuck on these two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is done! I rarely get this much done in one day, but both of these are rather short and it is the last day of Spring Break!**

Daughters Chapter 2

"Miranda, what was so urgent that you didn't call during the long trip up here?" Drew asked.

"I was a little... preoccupied," Miranda sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Doc asked.

"They finally caught Abbey," Miranda said.

"Took them long enough," Drew huffed. "Sorry, Miranda"

"Its fine, we all knew it would happen sooner than later. The issue is, she left behind two little girls," Miranda started.

"She has kids?" Doc asked.

"Yes twin girls," Miranda answered.

Drew nodded. "How old are they?"

"I am not sure, but a little over 2 years, maybe. Abbey must have been pregnant shortly before she began working for Van Rook," Miranda said.

"You don't think...?" Doc asked slowly.

"That is why I am here, to talk to Doyle," Miranda said.

"Abbey is still a touchy subject, even after all this time, I am not sure how he will react," Drew told her.

"If it is true, then he has a right to know. Also, with Abbey behind bars, someone has to talk care of them," Miranda stated.

"You can't?" Doc asked. "No judgement," he added quickly.

"For two days at my compound and the entire trip up I have been contantly trying to take care of them. I can't raise them in that god forsaken cold and still do my research," Miranda sighed. "And I will not ship them off to some orphanage,"

\- Meanwhile -

"Lucy! Miss Miranda told you to stay here!" Ella whispered harshly at her twin. They were stationed at a small table with some coloring books in the hallway of the Saturday's compound.

Moving farther away, Lucy laughed. "And why should I listen? I am too bored!" with that, she took off into the living room.

Sitting on the couch sat Doyle and Fisk, playing some new "Zak-Appropriate" video came, yelling, eating Cheetos, and making a mess.

While her sister stayed back, Lucy jumped onto the armrest of the couch. "Whattca doing?" she asked.

"Beating GorillaCat here at Airstrike 300, who are you?" Doyle asked.

"Name's Lucy. This might be the one fun room in this place," She sighed.

"I hear you, but what I have learned, is to make your own fun," he smiled.

\- A few minutes later -

Miranda, Drew, and Doc walked out the room to see only Ella sitting down. "Where is your sister?!" Miranda demanded.

The little red head shrugged. "Out making trouble,"

Miranda sighed and picked Ella up. "Let's go find her,"

The four followed the sound of screaming into the Living Room. Doyle and Fisk were playing a heated round of airstrike with Lucy cheering Doyle on.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" Lucy giggled.

"Young lady what are you doing?" Miranda snapped.

"Being social and friendly?" Lucy replied cheekily.

Miranda sighed.

"Is everything okay? Why is Dr. Grey here?" Doyle asked. "These her kids?"

Doc tried to contain a small laugh.

"No Doyle, they are yours," Drew informed him.

Doyle froze for a moment in a bit of shock.

Lucy turned around, critically studying his face. "Are you sure I evolved from that?"

"Offspring don't technically evolve, we just inherit traits," Ella pipped up. "I will explain in smaller words. No, we no evolve from Daddy,"

"Why you!" Lucy stood up on the couch and pounced on her sister.

"Have fun!" Miranda waved before making a quick escape.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought, or any ideas you think would be fun to read! It is what keeps me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I am sorry it has been a week, but in all fairness, I am surprised I got down this quick with all the craziness I normally have during the school year. So here is chapter 3!**

Miranda was out the door and out of sight in seconds.

Doyle swore under his breathe, "Abbey," before turning to the young girls.

Lucy casually sat down next to him. "Are you going to un pause the game?"

"So we finally meet our dad, and that is all you can think about?" Ella sighed.

"It's a fun game! Watch!" Lucy giggled, signaling Fisk to resuming the airstrike battle on Doyle's ships.

At that moment, a teenage Zak walked into the living room to see his parents, uncle, Fisk, and the two girls. "Having fun without me?"

Drew rushed over to Zak, giving him a big, motherly hug. "You're home!"

"And barely breathing," He gasped.

Drew released him. "Oh quit your whining."

Lucy jumped over the couch and ran over to Zak. "Who are you?"

"I am Zak Saturday, I live here. Who are you?" He asked, looking at his mother.

"Well, honey, these are Doyle's daughters, your cousins," Drew explained briefly.

"I have cousins, how come you never told me?" Zak asked Doyle.

"I just found out, don't yell at me!" Doyle huffed.

Lucy had already moved on the playing with Zon's wings, while Ella stayed right behind Doc, looking at the coloring book Miranda gave her.

Doyle walked over to his sister. "Uh, Drew, what do I do?" he whispered. "You know, with them?"

Drew sighed. "I don't know. We will just have to figure that out. Until then, they will need to stay here,"

Ella gasped in excitement. "Like a sleepover?!"

"Something like that," Drew smiled.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Late that night, everything had settled down and so had everyone in the household. Except for Lucy.

Both Lucy and Ella were bunking in the guest room.

"Lucy, please, go back to bed," Ella moaned.

'But I can't sleep! I am going to go explore!" Lucy declared, running out of the room.

"No, don't go," Ella said quietly. While she did not want her sister causing trouble in this house too, but she really wanted to go to sleep. She pushed herself out of bed to go look for her sister.

Walking quietly down the hall, Ella searched for Lucy, until she heard whispers coming from the living room TV.

Zak looked away from a Weird World rerun to see Ella. "Oh, can't sleep either?"

"No," Ella yawned, "Just looking for something,"

Just then on the television, Munya transformed into his creepy cryptid side.

Ella screamed in fright, then began to cry.

"No, don't be scared. It's not real!" Zak whispered.

Drew and Doc, after hearing the noise, ran into the living room.

"Is everyone okay?" Doc asked.

Drew looked and saw Weird World, "Zak Saturday! What are you doing watching this filth at night?"

"Uh, it's still go televisions," Zak muttered.

Drew picked up the sobbing Ella. "Honey, it's okay," Unable to calm her down, Drew sat down with her on the couch.

Doyle and Lucy entered the room. "What happened?" Doyle asked.

"She saw Munya on television, and got freaked out," Drew explained.

Lucy crawled next to her sister on the couch. "It's okay Lucy, he isn't really here,"

"B-But what if he comes here to get us?" Ella cried.

Doyle kneeled down in front of her. "Don't worry, even if he tried, we wouldn't let him get anywhere close to you,"

"You promise?" Ella sniffled.

Doyle nodded. "I promise,"

Ella stood up in the couch and reached out towards him, leaving Doyle little choice but to pick her up. Ella burrowed herself into his side, while Doyle held onto her tightly.

Meanwhile, Lucy glared at the paused picture of Munya on the screen.

"Have you girls seen this man before?" Doc asked her.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, on one of Mom's special trips,"

"Special Trips?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, when Mom had a job to do, we would go with," Lucy replied.

"Well, let's get you girls to bed," Drew said, taking Lucy back to her room. Zak and Doc also headed back to bed.

Ella gripped onto Doyle's arm. "Do I have to?"

"Don't you need your rest?" Doyle asked.

"Can I at least stay with you?" Ella asked, fresh tears already forming in her eyes.

"Sure," Doyle replied. Little did he know, he would wake up with a foot in his face and three of his limbs hanging off the bed.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"I can't believe Abbey would actually take them with her on such dangerous jobs," Drew sighed, getting into bed.

"At least she is in jail know, and away from them," Doc sighed.

"Hey, we are their aunt and uncle, I never thought we would get that chance," Drew smiled.

"Fine, then I will go buy some two little motorcycles tomorrow, and see how Doyle like it," Doc smirked.

Drew laughed. "No,"

**A big thanks and a box of chocolates to all of those who made it this far! Please Read and Especially Reviewing, as it inspires me to get chapters done more quickly. And if there is any adorable Blackwell girls moments you have any ideas for, let me know! I think next Chapter will be fun time with Aunt Drew and Uncle Doc!**


End file.
